


Whispered Words From Sarek's Heart

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vulcan equivalent of a love letter from Sarek's heart to Amanda.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words From Sarek's Heart

**Whispered Words From Sarek's Heart**  
by Terry L. Gardner  
   
Our bond is the air we breath  
It may not always be seen,  
but it is always felt, used and needed.  
   
I cherish you,  
I do not put your name in a heart because hearts can be broken,  
Instead I put your name in a circle, because circles go on forever.  
   
Our marriage is a two-way street,  
Each person giving, cherishing  
Reflecting the best of the other person.  
   
Without you in my life I'd be empty inside,  
Without you I'd have nothing to look forward to,  
I thank you, my wife, for showing me about  
what your true love can really be.  
   
I hope you understand how much I cherish and care for you.  
I know I don't say it often enough,  
but that is something I'd like to change.  
If you are ever in doubt, just remember that words could never describe how much I cherish you.  
You will always know through our marriage bond that I will cherish you forever and always.


End file.
